The Switch Board
by Peace Faith
Summary: The cell phone. A wonderful invention or a horrible distraction? A collection of various parings answering the phone while occupied. Not as lame as it sounds. Look inside for full summaries. Troyella, Gabpay, Chyan, Kelpay, Tayella.
1. Troyella: Overprotected

_"The Switch Board"_

_Summary: __The cell phone. A wonderful invention or a horrible distraction? A collection of various parings answering the phone while occupied._

_A/n: I love stories like this, so I decided to group all of the oneshots I make together. There will be slash, femslash, canon or any possible couple. Some will be drabble length other will be longer. All will be various ratings, but the highest will be T, not because I don't like higher, I just suck at writing it. Any POV, first, third and maybe even second. Some will be humorous and other will be dramatic and can occurring anywhere on the timeline. It's pretty much up in the air, but don't worry I'll have it all before the story. And I will take challenges or requests. (Any pairing, any interupter, any situation. pretty much anything.) I'll try my best. Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

_Pairing: Troyella (Sorry...)_

_Timeline: Set sometime after HSM 2_

_Word Count: About 350_

_Genre: Humor_

_Setting: Troy's walks Gabriella to her door after one of their dates._

"_Overprotected"_

Troy ran over to open the door for Gabriella, "Here you go miss." He said politely holding out his hand.

She smiled taking the hand, "Thank you."

They began walking hand-in-hand to the door. Once on the porch, they sat of the bench outside.

"This was perfect." She commented.

"I know how we could make it better." Troy suggested.

She pushed him playfully, "I'm not quiet sure what your mean."

"I guess I'll have to show you." He said leaning in. His lips were almost on hers when they were startles by a noise. Troy back away defeated. It was Gabriella's phone playing some classical piece by Mozart or Beethoven.

Gabriella looked down at the shiny razor and disappointedly answered her phone, "Hello."

"Where are you? It is 10:03 and your curfew is 10." The angry voice of Mrs. Montez sounded. Due to their close proximity or the fact that she was yelling, he could hear her loud and clear.

"I'm on the front porch." She told the upset parent.

"Well, say good-bye to the boy and get in the house." She directed to the girl before ending the conversation.

Gabriella sighed and closed the phone, "That was my mother."

"I heard." He remarked sadly.

"Sorry about that. I guess I should go inside then."

He nodded and started to stand, but was pulled back down when he felt lips against his own. It was quick and chaste, but the emotion was there. She smiled and mumbled a bye before running the door.

Troy sat there a moment in shock. Then he stood and started to jump around happily looking like an idiot. Then he heard his own ringer of the ESPN theme. It was Gabriella's house. He cautiously answered it, "Hello?"

"Boy, get off my porch and go home." Was all the voice of his girlfriend's mother said before hanging up.

Troy was speechless again and did exactly what the woman told him to. He ran to his truck and looked back to his truck. Before pulling out he looked at the house and noticed a figure in one of the windows.

_Fin._

_A/n: Another almost Troyella cockblock. I guess I made Mrs. Montez a little crazy. When I wrote this I forgot there was a Mrs. Montez in the first movie, so I guess I created my own. Love to hear what you thought. Thanks for reading!_

* * *


	2. Gabpay: Backstage

_Summary: The cell phone. A wonderful invention or a horrible distraction? A collection of various parings answering the phone while occupied._

_A/n: I changed the title. I decided I like this one better. It was "Don't Answer the Phone!" but I think "The Switch Board" is classier and I'm all about class. I also changed the summary, for reasons of class again, but I bet no one knows what I'm talking about because it's been forever since I've updated this. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_

_Pairing: Gabpay (Requested by Love Butterfly and xCuteyCupcakesx)_

_Timeline: After the winter musical._

_Word Count: Almost 2,200 (I've decided I can't write anything short.)_

_Genre: Drama_

_Setting: Gabriella and Sharpay have a private celebration after the final curtain of Twinkle Town. _

"Backstage"

Gabriella walked down the dimly lit hallway next to the Auditorium. The sounds of her large gown rustling quietly was the only noise besides the constant buzzing that was always around an aud.

There was no one else around. The majority of the cast was in the lobby or still in the auditorium talking to family or friends and some even went home right after the show.

Her parents couldn't make it because they both had to work late, thus letting her disappear.

She opened the last door on the right. Closing it behind her, she made sure it was locked.

She sighed from relief and removed the wig she had to wear and set it on a near by table. She kicked her uncomfortable tan character shoes and pushed them under the table. It was finally over. All the make-up, costumes and performing was finally over. She realized it was a lot more work then it looked about a week in.

When she turned around, she noticed Sharpay was sitting in front of the TV that was used mainly by the chorus members for making longer cues; the glow from the television on her face was the only light in the room.

She admired how beautiful the blonde looked in her simple all black outfit before saying, "Hey," shyly.

Sharpay jumped a little and looked towards the other girl, "Hey," she said back.

Gabriella ignored the jump and asked, "What are you doing in here and not out signing autographs for your adoring fans?"

"Ryan's off somewhere. I could ask you the same thing though," Sharpay retorted.

"I was out there for a little while, but nobody wanted me to sign anything. They all wanted yours."

"That's not the truth," she smiled, "You don't know how to lie. You were the star so they want you. I just sat here all night."

"Okay so it's not, but I would not have been so good without your help."

"I know. I am a great teacher," she said keeping the same tone in her voice.

"Wow, could you be a little more conceited?" Gabriella said laughing quietly, "But it's true," she walked and sat in the chair next to Sharpay and motioned to the TV, "What are you watching?"

"Nothing, just a rerun of the performance. It was really good tonight."

They both stopped talking and watched for a moment.

After Gabriella shifted in her chair and cleared her throat, "I… umm… actually came here to talk to you."

Sharpay copied her shift, "What's there to talk about?" She asked knowing fully where this was going.

"What happened between us can't ever happen again," She said with the best sternness she could find.

"I was afraid you were going there. But what we did was nothing but harmless fun."

"Exactly, but it's the kind of fun that could get me in trouble with my boyfriend. I am dating Troy," She stated.

"But he doesn't have to know about it. It can stay between us and we can continue to do what makes us happy."

"I wish it could be that way, I really do, but it doesn't feel right. I haven't even been dating Troy that long and already I'm cheating on him. It's just not fair."

Sharpay looked at the smaller girl, "It's not cheating," She snapped back fast.

Gabriella back down in her chair scared of the girl in front of her.

The blonde girl noticed that and softened her voice before saying, "When we started it was just a way to relieve stress and help you with your stage fright. It's nothing serious."

She looked up, "Okay, I guess that means we're on the same page," she said trying hard to smiling and only producing a half smiling.

Sharpay flashed a devious grin, "Since we are stopping how about we have a little good-bye soirée?"

"What do you mean?" she asked shyly.

"I think you know what I mean," she said placing a hand on the smaller girl's knee.

"I don't know Shar," she said warily.

"Come on, please. It will be fun. I promise." the blonde girl said trying to coerce the other.

"But…what about… everyone else? Won't they…. Umm… be coming… back soon?" She said trying to put words together, but the feeling of Sharpay's hand on her knee even through several layers of fabric was messing up her thinking.

"This room isn't really used by anyone after the show is over, and I don't think anyone will be back soon," she said still trying to convince her.

"But all the cell phones are over there," she said pointing to the table that indeed had all the phones of the cast members. One of Ms. Darbus' ways to keep use of cell phones down during the performances and just in general.

"Don't worry. You locked the door didn't you?"

"I'm still not sure…" Gabriella stopped talking because she felt the hand that was on her knee slowly advancing higher on her leg.

It didn't stop, but kept its upward procession that was also accompanied by the owner of the hand leaning forward slowly, "You know you want this," she said when the hand reached her cheek before kissing her.

For a moment, Gabriella didn't respond. She knew this was wrong and she knew she shouldn't be doing this, but somehow it felt right.

She kissed her back.

After a moment Sharpay pulled away and said, "See it's not so bad," before attacking the smaller girl again.

This time there was no hesitation on Gabriella's part.

She soon felt an arm snake around her back and slowly start to unzip her gown. Once it was all the way down Sharpay started to pull down the large sleeves with Gabriella's help to reveal her beige camisole.

Gabriella smiled and giggled a little before reaching towards the other girl to unbutton her dark blazer.

The blonder girl smacked the hand away and said, "My turn first," before grabbing the bottom of the cami and pulling it over the owner's head.

She was now only in her bra, but she still had the skirt of the massive dress on.

"Stand up," Sharpay ordered.

The smaller girl listened and stood quickly almost tripping over the ugly fabric at her feet.

The blonde girl laughed to herself before dropping to her knees, "Just relax," she said before pulling the dress down all the way. Revealing a crinoline.

Gabriella lifted her feet and once it was out from under her the other girl threw it across the room, "That is the ugliest thing I have ever seen. It makes me glad I didn't get the lead."

"I didn't pick it out. Darbus and the costume ladies thought it fit the character perfectly. However Kelsi thought it was ugly, but she didn't want to say anything, but I thought she should have because it was her show and she does--" she was cut off by lips on hers.

"Calm down," the lips said once they were finished.

"Sorry," she said about her rambling.

"Just trust me," the other girl said before returning to her knees. She grabbed the top of the crinoline, but felt another layer of fabric under it, "Are you wearing shorts too?"

"Yeah, and Pantyhose and underwear. Why?"

"At this rate, you won't be naked 'til graduation."

Gabriella tried to laugh at this, but she didn't like to think of graduation because she didn't even know what school she was going to be attending when she did.

"Only kidding," Sharpay said taking the crinoline, shorts and pantyhose in her hands and in one move pulling them down quickly.

This was unexpected and Gabriella lost her balance and fell back into the chair.

Sharpay laughed at her, while pulling the rest the pantyhose off and throwing the buddle in the same direction as the dress, "I said just relax and if you don't start I'll make you pay for it," she teased.

Gabriella liked the teasing, "Then I'll just have to get you back," she countered while trying to stand up, but was pushed back down.

"Stay there," she said removing her blazer herself revealing her black lace bra.

She stood up and leant over the sitting girl to place a sweet kiss on her lips. She then went lower to her neck placing innocent butterfly kisses on her neck. Her decent continued to the brunette's belly button where she placed more kisses. She grabbed the top of the underwear and looked up at the other girl.

Gabriella's was smiling eyes shut enjoying the relaxation she was getting from the others girl's actions.

That satisfied Sharpay enough and she was about to pull down the panties when there was an obnoxiously loud rattle come from the table of phones.

Gabriella instinctively jumped and looked over to the table. The light coming from the phone looked like the kind she had, "I think that might be mine," she said getting up and walking to the table leaving an annoyed Sharpay to follow her.

Sure enough the phone was hers. She picked it up to see who was calling, "It's Mr. Bolton," she said not sure why her would be calling her now.

"You have his number?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, he gave it to me just in case," she said, "Should I answer it?"

Sharpay shrugged her shoulders.

She decided to answer it, "Hello?" she said to the phone.

"Where are you?" The voice of her boyfriend, Troy, came through. Realizing that his phone was sitting next to where hers used to be and that's why Mr. Bolton was calling her.

"Umm… The dressing room. I came here to change out of that horrible dress," she lied.

Oh, my parents wanted to get some pictures of us together," he said sounding disappointed.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to change back? I could if you want," she feeling completely guilty about everything.

"If you don't mind. I know how much you hated that dress," he said his voice rising slightly.

"I'll be there in a few," she said hanging up.

Sharpay was back by the chairs putting her blazer back on.

"I have to go," she said gathering her things and starting to redress quickly.

The blonde girl didn't say anything but went to the table and fished out hers and Ryan's phone.

"I'm sorry," she said, "His parents want to take pictures, and I couldn't say no."

The blonde girl looked up at her and she noticed that her eyes were shiny, "It's okay. It means nothing," She said her voice wavering a bit.

Gabriella felt more guilt, "No it's not nothing," she said walking over to her. She was now completely dressed. She placed a hand on the other girl's arm, "I like you," she said complete over the whole shock of possibly being bisexual thing, "but this can't happen. I have a boyfriend and we both have our reputations."

"I know," she simply said then looked at her phone, "The cast party starts soon, so everyone should be coming back. This was a bad idea anyway."

Gabriella thought for a moment. She was in a mental dilemma. She really liked Troy and he was great, perfect almost and he was he easy way out. Sharpay was beautiful, fun and at sometimes difficult, but she was what she wanted, but things would never be simple. They would always be faced with something or someone who didn't like it. She knew she was wimping out, but it was what was better for the three of them, Troy included.

But she couldn't just drop Sharpay. She wanted to keep Sharpay. She was selfish.

"When is the party over?"

"I think one maybe two. Why?"

"How about after I go over to your place and we finish what we started?"

Sharpay looked at her. Almost glaring, but not quiet. She could tell the blonde girl was thinking and she didn't want to interrupt, so she waited.

"You promise?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes, we can even leave early if you want," she smiled.

"Yeah, defiantly. I'd rather spent time with you then the chorus. I'll get Ryan to find a ride home," she said walking to the door.

"Sharpay," the brunette called after the retreating blonde.

"Yeah," she said turning around.

"Can you zip me up?" she asked turning around to reveal the open zipper.

"Sure," she said zipping the dress.

Gabriella turned around once she was done and kissing her soundly on the lips, "Thanks. Can't wait 'til later," she said then slipping through the door leaving her shoes and a stunned Sharpay behind.

She didn't accomplish what she planned on when she went into the room, but she got some things cleared up in her head. She felt bad for Troy, but felt even worse for herself and Sharpay because they could never work in real life even if they both were single and completely open things would never work. They would have to stay in the shadows. It was just the way things had to be and they both didn't care as long as somewhere in the world they could be together. Backstage would have to do at least until they could take the stage together.

_Fin._

* * *

_A/n: I had the worst time trying to end this. I didn't know whether to do it happy or sad. I hope that this way it is ambiguous. If anyone likes this, I will eventually be making a longer Gabpay story that is based on something like this. It won't be for a while, but it will be there because I'm a femslash whore. Any requests please send them. I'll literally do anything (I have a Chyan in the works, but it needs a few tweaks and won't be out until "Annoying" is complete). Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chyan: Don't Go

_Summary: The cell phone. A wonderful invention or a horrible distraction? A collection of various parings answering the phone while occupied._

_A/n: I think I wrote this because I have to go back to school today (Yes, on Easter), and I really don't want to. However, it is just because I hate college not because of someone. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Pairing: Chyan_

_Timeline: After they graduate. Springtime._

_Word count: Almost 800_

_Genre: Drama_

_Setting: Both are going to college, Ryan in NYC and Chad closer to home. Ryan was home for spring break, but now he has to go back._

"Don't Go"

They both stood in Chad's driveway by Ryan's car.

"I don't want you to go," Chad said bluntly.

"I don't want to," Ryan said back.

"Then don't," he said knowing that couldn't happen.

"You know I can't," he said putting a hand on his cheek, "I have to go," he said then kissed the other boy gently.

"I don't think getting an education is going to make up for how much I'm going to miss you," Chad commented.

"I know, but it will be worth it in the long run," he said trying to keep both of their hope high.

"When will I see you next?" He asked. He couldn't get the money for a plain ticket and neither parent would supply it. Neither pair being supportive of their relationship. Therefore, they had to wait for whenever Ryan could get the money and time to come home or there was a vacation.

"I'm not sure," he said, "I might have a weekend in April, but if I don't, I won't be back until the end of May."

"That's a long time. Promise you won't cheat on me," Chad said knowing of Ryan's past promiscuity.

"I would never think of that in a million years."

Not right now, but that's a long time, almost forever."

"I know, but any bit of pleasure I would be getting from someone else could never make up for the amount of pain I would be causing you," he said receiving a long kiss from Chad, "Anyways, once I'm back, I'll be home the whole summer."

Chad sighed, "I'm doing a basketball camp thing practically all summer," he informed.

"You don't have to."

"I'm going to be a counselor and it looks really good on paper," he said, "And if I do a well enough job, it'll help me in transferring to a real college."

"Community College is real college."

"Not to me, but that doesn't matter now," he said pulling Ryan towards him, "Please, don't leave," he said wrapping his arms around the blond boy's hips.

"I wish I didn't have to," he said putting his arms about the taller boy's neck and pulling him into a long hug.

Both wishing it would never end.

Quietly, from Ryan's pocket, his cell phone started to vibrate.

They broke their hug and Ryan slowly reached into his pants. Retrieving the phone, he looked at the front then answered it.

"Hello," he said sadly.

"Ducky, where are you?" his mother asked concerned.

He winced at the use of the nickname that used to bring him happiness, "I'm with Chad," he said not beating around the bush.

"Oh," she said sounding disappointed, "You need to come home. You have an early flight tomorrow and we need to know what you want pack."

"Okay, Mother, I'll be home within the hour," he said then hung up not waiting for an answer. He wasn't as close to his mother, and his father for that matter, as he used to be. Mainly because they didn't like Chad. They thought he was a nice boy, but not for their son.

"I'm sorry," Ryan said placing the phone back in his pocket.

"Don't be. It's my fault."

"No, it's no one's fault, but my parents. If they can't see past your status and color then they are the ones to blame."

"I can't let you hate your parents because of me."

"It was bound to happen eventually."

"You shouldn't say things like that," he said pulling the blond boy towards him once more and placing an innocent kiss on his lips.

Ryan enjoyed the kiss for a moment then pulled back, "I should go. I'll call you in the morning." then turn to get into his car.

"Call me everyday," he ordered.

He turned around and grabbed one of the dark hands, "As long as you call me everyday too."

Chad rubbed the top of his hand with his thumb and nodded his head, "I promise."

Ryan let go and got into his car. He placed the key into the ignition and turned it. Placing the car into drive, he took one last look at the boy he was leaving in the driving, hoping that it would last until the next time they could be together.

Chad watched the car disappear into the dark. He turned back and went into the house. He let a single tear fall down his cheek not caring that his mother was watching him.

He went to his room ignoring any words that came from his parent. He grabbed his cell phone and opened it revealing a picture of him and Ryan smiling brightly into the camera.

He went to him contacts and found Ryan and texted him three simple words that no matter what happened, he knew they would be able to keep them together.

_I love you._

Fin.

* * *

_A/n: There is my first "published" attempted at Chyan. I've been trying to get one done since about October and it's March now. This story is sad (besides the obvious reasons) because they don't actually say, "I love you" to each other but they text it and that's pretty much the same thing as break-up texting. This is completely different that the other Chyan I had in mind. I like this better and I hope you do too. I'm still taking requests. I will literally do anything and I don't judge. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Kelpay: Insanity

_Summary: The cell phone. A wonderful invention or a horrible distraction? A collection of various parings answering the phone while occupied._

_A/n: Decided to write a happier one for this because the last two are kind of downers._

* * *

_Pairing: What's happier than Kelpay?_

_Timeline: After the second movie. It doesn't need to be but I want it there._

_Word Count: about 1,100_

_Genre: Humor (for the most part maybe a little bit of drama too.)_

_Setting: Kelsi and Sharpay are spending an evening together when Kelsi receives an angry phone call from Ryan._

"Insanity"

I laid there on my bed nestled into the side of my current lover, Sharpay. We were both half asleep, barely moving with the exception of the occasional kiss or caress, tired from our previous activities. I knew I should stop this and get Sharpay on her way home before anyone started to wonder where she was.

Sharpay had come by for her weekly half-hour piano lesson around six and it was almost nine.

For once, I ignored my better judgment and let myself drift in and out of slumber attached to the girl next to me. She was beautiful lying there holding me close to her, and I wish this could be the situation all the time instead of just once a week.

Unsure of how much later I started to hear a noise. I shot my head up quickly.

"Calm down, Kels, it's just a phone," Sleepy Sharpay said trying to pull me back down.

I almost let her take me back down, but the sound the phone was making finally registered in my head, "That's the ring I have for Ryan," I said getting up to look for the discarded device, "Are you here?" I asked the blonde while throwing various articles of clothing around.

"No," she said pulling the blanket higher.

I eventually found it the pocket of the shorts I was wearing before, "Hello," I said prior to it going to voicemail.

"Hey. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much. You?" I asked back.

"Nothing. Do you know where Sharpay is?"

"No. Why would I know something like that?" I said a little too quickly.

"Because she had her lesson with you, right?" He asked.

"Yeah but she left hours ago," I lied.

Sharpay sat up realizing that we were talking about her, "Put it on speaker," She said.

I complied and sat down at the edge of my bed.

"Really did she say anything about where she was going?"

"No. Why?"

"It's nothing," he said sounding annoyed.

"Did you try her phone?" I said knowing fully that it was in her purse downstairs by the piano.

"Yeah, but the bitch isn't answering," he said bluntly.

Sharpay made a surprised and slightly hurt face at the sound of her brother's harsh words.

I did too, "What happened?" I asked. He usually never said things about her unprovoked.

I wasn't completely happy with Sharpay listening over my shoulder. Whenever something happened between the twins I was the one they usually vented to. I liked to believe that it's because they thought of me as a close friend, but in the back of my head, I couldn't stop thinking it's because they knew I would never say anything.

"Well, she left all her crap in my car including some bottle of perfume and it exploded all over the place, stained the backseat of my car and now my entire car smells like a baby prostitute," he whined.

Sharpay started to laugh and I tried to hush her, "Wow that sucks for you. Did you try letting it air out?"

"Yeah, but that shit was so strong, letting it air out only made it worse."

"I don't think she did it on purpose," I said trying to stay neutral. It's a hard thing to do with such strong wills on either side.

"Yeah right, knowing her, she probably did do it on purpose, she's such a whore."

Sharpay made another face and I knew that if I wanted to keep things the way they were, I should fight more for her than trying to stay balanced.

"You shouldn't say things like that about her," I said.

"If it wasn't true maybe I wouldn't have to say those things," he said, "And to make it worse, she left all her other crap in the bathroom and the housekeeper told me off about it because she thought it was my stuff. At least I think that's what it was about. I don't understand Mexican."

I roll my eyes at his unnecessary ignorance. Their housekeeper was from Peru not Mexico and it's Spanish not Mexican, "umm… maybe she didn't mean it," I repeated.

"Of course she meant it. She's so lazy. I don't see why she didn't at least attempt to clean the room. She always rushes off to your house for her lesson. And no offense, you can't be that good of a teacher because she still sucks," he said angrily.

Sharpay had enough. She grabbed the phone out of my hand, "Ryan Bernard Evans, How dare you talk shit about me behind my back and say such a mean thing to Kelsi!" she said practically yelling into the phone.

"Sharpay?" he asked quietly into the phone.

"Yes?" She asked back.

"Am I on speaker?" he asked.

"You have been the whole time."

"You heard everything?"

"Yes."

"I thought you weren't there?"

"Kelsi lied," she said simply.

"What?" he asked stunned from the whole situation.

"Yes and I'm on my way home. I bet Daddy would love to hear what you had to say about me," she said pulling the parent card. To make it even better their mother was out of town on a business trip so Ryan had no one in his corner.

"Shar, you know what I'm not mad at you anymore," he said.

"Too late, Ry. See you in a few," she said then closed the phone, "Sorry I have to run," she said to me getting out of the bed and starting to dress.

"It's okay…" I said slowly, "Don't you think you're being a little mean to Ryan?" I asked.

She gave me a look that I read as "you have got to be kidding me".

"I didn't mean any disrespect. I just think that your father doesn't need to be brought into the situation but if you want to that's okay. I was only commented," I said quickly. I didn't want to start anything.

Sharpay let out a quick "ha" as she finished buttoning her shirt, "Honey, I'm not going to say anything. I just said that to scare him. "

"Oh," I said feeling like an idiot.

"You are so adorable," she commented then kissed me, "See you next week," she said after pulling away.

"Definitely. Work on your cords, so Ryan doesn't think you suck so badly," I said joking.

"Sure, whatever you say, bye," and she was out the door and I was alone with my music and a new idea for a song. Sharpay always had that affect on me. I couldn't get enough of her no matter how crazy she was.

Fin!

* * *

_A/n: To the question at the top, everything is happier than Kelpay. Kelpay is one of the more angsty pairings. There was a lot more angst and drama that I had in this but I cut it out in trying to keep this light and fluffy. Wasn't as funny as I intended it to be. The next one will be ridiculous, I promise. It might be Choy or Chaylor. I haven't decided yet. Please send your requests. I like them, so if you have one, please don't hesitate. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Tayella: Moving

_Summary: The cell phone. A wonderful invention or a horrible distraction? A collection of various parings answering the phone while occupied._

_A/n: I'm currently moving from my childhood home of almost fifteen years so I' m a little bummed out and that got me thinking about how would someone else feel if they heard me complaining if they already moved to a whole new area and not just across the town._

_Pairing: Tayella (Friendship only or maybe slash if you want to pretend super hard) _

_Timeline: After HSM2 _

_Word Count:_

_Genre: Drama with some angst._

_Setting: Taylor is moving and complaining about it to Gabriella who is tired of it._

"Moving"

Taylor grabbed another fry and shoved it into her mouth.

Gabriella just stared at her.

"I can't stand her right now," She started where she had left off, "I get that the house we live if right now isn't perfect but it's our home, the only home I've ever know," Taylor complained.

The other girl just nodded. She was tired of this same conversation they had been having for the last week or so.

"I just don't want to move. It's not right. I know it's only ten minutes from my house and everything will be the same but that's the thing, everything won't be the same," she continued not getting the other annoyance, "and she didn't even ask my opinion. She just told me that we're moving so pack your stuff. Isn't that rude?"

She nodded again. She was trying quite hard not to say anything because if she did it wouldn't be what she wanted to hear.

"Don't you think so?" She asked again needing a verbal agreement.

"Yes, I totally see where you are coming from but can we talk about something different for more than two seconds?"

"Don't say you know where I coming from. You have no Idea."

"Are you serious right now?" She asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Excuse me but I think I--" a phone ringing cut her off.

"Hello?" Taylor said into the electronic, "Yes. Do I have to? We're not even moving until Saturday I have time. Okay, I guess that's fine. I'll be home soon," she said than hung up.

During the conversation Gabriella had taken money out of her wallet for the food and got her stuff together, "I'm going to go," she said getting up.

"You don't have to go. I'm not leaving for a while you can stay," She told her. It wasn't as if it was anything new. They would always stay for a while after either various parent called for either to come home.

"I know but I'd rather go."

"Wait!" she said but it was too late Gabriella was already gone. She sighed wondering if she had done something wrong.

End of Part 1!

_A/n: Yea I know not the best and it was really short. I'm not sure what I want to make the couples in this. I could make it Troyella, Chaylor, Shaylor, Ryella, Chadella and/or any other combination with either girl in it and even possibly a real Tayella. I would sincerely appreciate anyone who reads this opinion on that matter. Who ever says anything is mostly going to get what they want. Anyways thanks for reading!_


End file.
